1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for determining a parameter set of a hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a modern hearing aid as disclosed, for example, in European Application 0 064 042, the amplification and transmission properties can be set with a number of parameters. A number of parameter sets that are referred to as auditory or hearing programs are stored in the hearing aid. During fitting of the hearing aid, these auditory programs are determined by a hearing aid acoustician using a computer. When wearing the hearing aid, the user selects one of the auditory programs dependent on the current auditory situation.
With increasing performance capability of the hearing aids, however, the number of parameters to be set also increases. Up to 32 or even more parameters and up to 8 programs are provided given high-performance devices with digital signal processing. The parameters, which are also referred to as xe2x80x9cactuatorsxe2x80x9d, relate to properties such as the amplification of the hearing aid in a number of frequency ranges, corner frequencies for limiting these frequency ranges and amplification dependent on input level (AGCxe2x80x94automatic gain control) in a number of frequency ranges, controllers for setting the unwanted noise suppression and the channel coupling, etc.
These parameters are oriented to the technical structure of the hearing aid, so that the audiological effect of a modification of one of the parameters is often not easy to survey. Further, some parameters mutually influence one another, for example the actuators for the gain of the hearing aid in specific frequency ranges and what are referred to as the NH/NL actuators that relate to the gain for low or high frequencies. Further, there are dependencies between the individual auditory programs such that modifications of a parameters in one auditory program influence the other auditory programs.
Due to these difficulties and due to the high number of parameters to be set, which, moreover, are different for every hearing aid type, the optimum fitting of a hearing aid is a very complex and time-consuming task that requires extensive knowledge and experience with the specific hearing aid type on the part of the hearing aid acoustician. In turns out in practice that many hearing aids are not optimally set. Similar difficulties occur when a predetermined parameter set is to be modified in order to eliminate a deficiency that still exists. Dependent on the hearing aid type, very different approaches are also meaningful, so that special knowledge is likewise required.
For fitting a hearing aid, it is known to employ a hearing aid setting program that contains fixed adaptation and correction algorithms. Such programs, however, are very inflexible and are only updated at relatively long time intervals. Recent experience therefore only enters into the program given a software update. Experienced hearing aid acousticians also criticize such programs because the algorithms cannot be modified for the user and the user therefore cannot apply his or her own know how.
An object of the present invention, accordingly, is to avoid the aforementioned problems and offer a method for determining a parameter set of a hearing aid that is high-performance and nonetheless flexible and simple to manipulate.
The above object is achieved in accordance with the principles of the present invention in a method for determining a parameter set for the computerized setting of a hearing aid, including the steps of determining a macro call in the computer, converting the macro call into at least one setting command for the hearing aid according to a macro definition, and determining the parameter set dependent on the aforementioned setting command.
The invention proceeds from the basic idea of making macro calls available to the user. As a result of these macro calls, a number of setting commands for parameters of the hearing aid can be combined to command sequences that implement a function that the user can understand. The hearing aid-oriented significance of the individual parameters and setting commands can thus be converted into a user-oriented or task-oriented significance with a suitable set of macro definitions. Each macro call can thereby implement a relatively complex setting function. This facilitates the setting of the hearing aid by the hearing aid acoustician as well as by a technically knowledgeable user.
Macro definitions are usually not an integral component part of a program but are separate from the program logic and the actual program execution. Therefore they can be quickly modified given employment in a hearing aid setting program without a new version of the hearing aid setting program having to be produced. When a suitable tool is available, existing macro definitions can be modified with relatively little outlay and little familiarization time. For example, a hearing aid acoustician or a distribution organization of the hearing aid manufacturer can adapt predetermined macro definitions to their own requirements. The individual know how can thereby be taken into consideration. Suitable macro sets can also be quickly designed for new hearing aid types.
In some embodiments of the invention, there can be a certain dependency between the hearing aid setting program and the macro definitions, for example a number of components can be united to form a common datafile. Preferably, however, the macro definitions can be modified independently of the hearing aid setting program, and, in further preferred embodiments, they are even stored in a datafile or data table that is separate from the hearing aid setting program. An especially good separation between the actual hearing aid setting program, which cannot be modified by the user, and the macro definitions adaptable by the user (possibly with an auxiliary program) is thus achieved.
Comfortable possibilities for ordering and classifying the individual macros and for calling by the user are preferably provided. In preferred embodiments, a macro call ensues dependent on a problem description of the user and/or by the user actuating a control panel. The problem description by the user can be comprised in the selection of a question the user is asked and/or in an answer the user gives. In preferred embodiments, these functions related to the user interface and the user prompting are also at least partly modifiable independently of the hearing aid setting program. An especially high flexibility and adaptability to the individual ideas of the user is thus achieved. Information about these functions is preferably stored in at least one datafile or data table separate from the hearing aid setting program.
In preferred embodiments, a macro callxe2x80x94when a corresponding macro definition is presentxe2x80x94is converted into a number of setting commands, so that complex functions can be executed with a single macro call. In one preferred development of the invention, a number of setting command groups can be provided in a macro definition, one thereof being selected given the corresponding macro call. This selection preferably ensues dependent on the implementability of the setting commands and/or on a weighting of the setting commands, whereby the implementability of the setting commands is in turn determined by the momentary parameter values. A higher or lower prospect of success is thus allocated to the individual setting command groupsxe2x80x94each of which respectively corresponds to a problem solving strategyxe2x80x94and the instruction sequence having the highest prospect of success is selected. A quasi-intelligent behavior of the system that takes the current hearing aid setting into consideration is thus achieved.
In preferred embodiments, the method serves for the modification of a previous parameter set in order to adapt this more exactly to the hearing impairment of the user. The method can be repeatedly implemented, whereby the respectively current parameter set is modified in small steps (incrementally).